hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke
General Bio File Name: Conrad S. Hauser Specialties: G.I. Joe field commander Birthplace: St. Louis, Missouri Grade/Rank: Master Sergeant (E-8) Affiliation: GI Joe When Duke is in command, he bellows his orders like that of a seasoned general. The troops follow him without question. He is capable of assessing situations and come up with quick solutions. Even high-ranking officers who know him well respect him and would even listen to his orders. And to think that he is only an enlisted man is to underestimate him. Duke graduated with top honors at Fort Benning's Airborne School. He joined US Special Forces and saw action in Southeast Asia. Some time later, he was transferred to the G.I. Joe Team. Duke turned down an officer's position in that he does not believe an officer's job is to let others take the risks and then take the blame in the event of a catastrophe. Movie Alias: Conrad Hauser Abilities: Soldier Played by: Channing Tatum Appearances: Rise of Cobra Affiliation: GI Joe After leading a convoy containing a case of Nanomite weapons, Duke and his team (which includes Ripcord, one of his best friends) are attacked by Baroness, who he realizes is actually his former fiancee Ana Lewis. The G.I. Joe team arrives and clears out the attackers, while Duke recovers the case. Telling General Hawk his backstory and how he knows the Baroness, he blackmails his way onto the team, and through training, proves that he belongs. Soon, the G.I. Joe Pit is attacked by Baroness and Storm Shadow, and, after a fight, they escape with the case. In an attempt to stop Cobra from using the weapons on the Eiffel Tower, Duke is captured and taken to Cobra's underwater base. There, he learns that the manufacturer of the warheads, M.A.R.S Industries owner, James McCullen, has been playing both sides against the U.N and G.I. Joe, and has put in motion a plot to take over the world. He is taken to the laboratory of The Doctor, a vengeful, masked man, who appears to know Duke. After Duke questions him, the Doctor reveals that he is actually Rex Lewis, Ana's sister and Duke's old friend who seemingly died on a military mission four years earlier. The Doctor begins a process to turn Duke into a Neo-Viper, but Ana combats her brother's mind control and frees him. When the Doctor uses his PDA to shut down Ana's consciousness, and McCullen arrives, Duke is able to neutralize them with Ana's pulse pistol, burning McCullen in the process and recovering the Doctor's PDA. He revives Ana and they escape to a waiting enemy sub, and plan to escape, but instead pursue Rex and McCullen, hoping to capture or kill them. Combat Heroes Duke has currently appeared in the Combat Heroes line six times and was expected to appear another time: *In his classic tan shirted costume with green pants holding a gun in the Duke vs. Cobra Trooper 2-Pack *In fully a green costume with brown hair in the Duke Single Pack *In his army uniform from the movie in the Duke and Cobra Commander 2-Pack *In his movie incarnation Joe suit, pointing his gun up in the Duke and Baroness 2-Pack and the GI Joe Christmas 3-Pack *In the power suit from the movie with his fists out in the Duke and Para-Viper 2-Pack *He was supposed to appear in a green shirt and tan pants holding the American flag in the GI Joe Pack 5-Pack, but it was cancelled Images Category:Characters Category:G.I Joe Combat Heroes Category:Heroes